


Snapshots

by dracoxlovesxharry



Series: You Can Be Happy Where You Are [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, mention of future children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoxlovesxharry/pseuds/dracoxlovesxharry
Summary: a collection of fluffy slice-of-life drabbles based onthistumblr post.





	1. These Hands Tell Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fulldaysdrive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulldaysdrive/gifts).



> [OMG! Check Please](http://checkpleasecomic.com) belongs to [Ngozi](https://www.patreon.com/ngoziu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me more of Person A playing with Person B’s fingers because they’re bored, tracing the skin, examining the scars.

“When I was seven I tripped over a hockey bag and sliced my hand on a skate,” Jack offered.

Bitty kissed along the scar on Jack’s right palm, then pointed to the tips of his fingers on his left hand.

“When I was nine I tried to take a pie out of the oven without oven mitts on,” Bitty countered.

Jack smoothed his fingers over each of his boyfriend’s finger tips, pressing kisses to each one.

It was nice to spend the morning this way. No plans. Just each other, lazing in bed, trading stories of their childhood battle scars.


	2. As Luck Would Have It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me more of Person A helping Person B with simple tasks, like brushing their hair, or putting on jewelry, where it’s obviously an excuse to be close to each other, but neither are complaining.

The first set of cufflinks Bitty gifts to Jack are onyx circles with golden rabbits in the center. They were a two year anniversary present. Bitty probably spent too much on them given that he just graduated college and had no job.

Jack dressed for his home opener that season and Bitty stepped in to affix the links to Jack’s shirt sleeves.

“A little luck from Bun,” Bitty offered with a kiss to each wrist, “and from me.”

That night Jack scored his first NHL hat trick, so naturally the cufflinks — and Bitty — became a part of his pregame routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coda: 
> 
> The Falconers set a league record, winning every home game that season. They then went on to win their first Stanley Cup. 
> 
> At some point during the post-game interviews a reporter asked Jack, “You had a remarkable season, are you hiding a lucky rabbit’s foot somewhere?”
> 
> Jack smiled genuinely tugging at his shirt sleeve.
> 
> “Something like that, yeah.”


	3. Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me more slow dancing with no music, arms wrapped tightly around each other, breaths mingling.

“You’ve been in here forever, come to bed,” Jack all but whined.

“And you, Mr. Zimmermann,” Bitty replied in mock irritation, “know how I feel about going to bed with a dirty kitchen.”

Jack sighed but nodded in agreement, then proceeded to pull Bitty close and sway with him around the kitchen.

Bitty laughed, but rested his head on Jack’s shoulder and let himself be spun around.

They danced through the kitchen, and down the hall, and into their bedroom where Jack finally released him.

“Marry me,” Jack said earnestly staring deep into Bitty’s eyes.

“Jaaaaack, I already said yes.”


	4. You Are My Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me more of Person A nuzzling into Person B’s neck because they’re cold and tired, and Person B m e l t i n g.

A few rays of sun were peeking through curtains, hitting Bitty’s face at just the right angle. 

Jack thinks he might finally understand what that “Halo” song was all about.

He brushes a few stray hairs away from Bitty’s eyes causing the man to stir.

“’S too early. Day off,” Bitty grumbled, burying his face in Jack’s neck.

Jack can’t remember the last time they could sleep in. He relished the opportunity this morning.

With a small kiss he pulled his fiancé closer and closed his eyes.

The rest of the world can wait. This morning is just for them.


	5. I Can Do Anything With You By My Side (And Your Hand in Mine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me more holding hands, that simple act nearly overwhelming one or both of them, thumbs stroking over knuckles, fingers interlacing.

As he’s walking along the river with Bitty, he reaches down to grasp his partner’s hand. 

It’s amazing that the simple act of holding hands can still make Jack feel this way.

Their fingers interlace, and with a dazzling smile, Bitty softly strokes his thumb over Jack’s knuckles.

Jack’s breath hitches.

This isn’t the first time they’ve done this public. It’s not even the hundred and first time.

Years ago, he didn’t think he could have this. He didn’t think he could have _hockey_ and this.

He’s been out for years now and this still feels nothing short of miraculous.


	6. 3am Is a Perfectly Acceptable Time for Brownies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me more humming in the kitchen, making brownies at 3 AM for no reason at all.

Jack wakes in the middle of the night and blearily makes his way down the hall. 

He checks the nursery and found it empty so he continues to the next most reasonable place Bitty could be.

Bitty is, of course, in the kitchen. He is humming lullabies to their daughter who is strapped to his chest, and making brownies at three am.

Bitty turns, startling a little when he cathces Jack leaning against the door frame staring.

“She couldn’t sleep so we made brownies,” Bitty whispers, in explanation.

“It looks like she’s asleep now,” Jack replies, “Come back to bed.”


	7. Soft Kisses and Sweet Nothings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me more soft kisses, lips barely touching, just chaste little things that leave both parties irrationally breathless.

The older Jack gets the more he appreciates moments like this. 

The house is empty except for him and his husband. They have been curled up together on the couch all morning. 

The tv is on but neither of them are really paying attention to it. Maple and Sugar are curled up on their dog beds enjoying a rare afternoon free from toddlers pulling at their fur.

Bitty captures Jack’s mouth in a soft kiss. He leaves a trail of barely there kisses down Jack’s neck leaving him all but breathless.

“I love you,” Jack murmurs, and pulls Bitty closer.


	8. You'll Always Have a Place to Call Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me more picking out baby names, painting nurseries, and cradling their children.

Eric Richard Bittle watched out the kitchen window as his husband and father-in-law loaded the car with their youngest child’s belongings.

It seemed like just yesterday they were arguing over colors for the nursery.

When he closed his eyes he could still see a besotted Jack cuddling and soothing their youngest to sleep.

He was pulled out of his memories by the front door closing.

“I can’t believe he was drafted by the Bruins,” Bob complained.

“I know Papa,” Jack reasoned, “but at least he’ll be close to home.”

Bitty sighed. At least he’ll be close to home.


End file.
